The objective of the proposed study is to further understand the factors which predict successful adaptation or maladaptation in peer relationships across the transition from elementary to secondary school. Peer relationships play an important role in influencing social- emotional adjustment and appear to take on particular importance during adolescence. The proposed study examines the factors which might account for individual differences in children's readiness to transition to the new peer contest of secondary school. The specific aims of the study are (1) to examine the influence of children's perceptions of their interpersonal experiences with parents and peers, peer's assessment of social competencies and friendship quality, and children's perceptions of their social efficacy and competency on transition readiness, (2) to investigate the contributions of sixth-grade perceptions of social experiences, behavioral social competencies, and perceived social efficacy to the prediction of seventh grade social adaptation, and (3) to examine the mediational role of transition readiness between pre-transition peer relations and actual success in the social transition to secondary school. The study will include 100 participants at two time points, prior and post transition of secondary school (seventh grade). Participants will also be asked to name their best friend and these children will be recruited to provide information regarding the quality of their friendship and the target participants social competencies.